


a kiss to start the day

by justice4kun



Category: Oh_mes CNN
Genre: CNN, M/M, carl azuz and oh mes soulmates, kpop, mentally im here, my brain 24/7, my friends wouldnt read it so I'm here now, oh_mes - Freeform, please take the time out of your day to understand where im coming from, two worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice4kun/pseuds/justice4kun
Summary: a cnn news anchor and a famous kpop update account. how's that for a summary
Relationships: Carl Azuz/Shrek (Shrek), oh_mes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	a kiss to start the day

**Author's Note:**

> yeah don't ask just appreciate

carl squinted his eyes open to the blaring sunlight seeping through the blackout curtains. the warmth of his lover, mes, by his side makes him grateful for days like this. the days where they'd linger in the comfort of mes's air mattress on the floor before carl had to go to work. he loved it all. 

carl's eyes roam all over mes's face, heart skipping a beat after registering every feature. he still can't believe he gets to call him his. the man in front of him surely is god sent and carl thinks day and day how lucky he is to have him. 

the kpop journalist stirs awake, eyes landing on carl who's still shamelessly studying his face.

"good morning." mes says in a groggy tone that makes carl's heart go haywire.

"good morning beautiful." carl replies and brings a hand up to stroke mes's cheek. they bask in each other's loving gaze which neither could get tired of.

"what time is it?" mes asks after moments of silence. carl turns to reach for his phone that's sitting on the floor because mes doesn't have a nightstand. 

"6:30. i have to get to work soon." carl sets his phone back down and faces the pouty man.

"why do you have to go to work??" mes whines. carl laughs at his partner's response. 

"work earns money." and if they weren't close in proximity before, they definitely were after carl scoots further into his boyfriend. "but i don't wanna go."

"then don't. i don't go to work and im perfectly fine." mes refers to the 10 by 7 ft room. carl just laughs and traces random shapes with his index finger onto the other's exposed skin. he feels mes shiver under his touch, earning him a smirk.

he trails his finger upwards and stops at his jaw knowing it was mes's favorite spot. carl leans forward and gently blows on the area, letting out a satisfied noise when mes whimpers slightly.

"carl..."

"oh mes." carl finally presses a kiss onto the man's soft, plump, morning lips. the passion in their kisses never fails to bring both men sweet bliss. they melt into each other and become one with their kisses. even simple pecks makes their heart skip a beat. there's never a dull moment when they kiss, and for that the couple is eternally grateful.

carl starts to pull away, but mes tightens his grip on his ripped t-shirt. 

"don't go." mes gasps.

"i have to..." carl voice gets small. he was absolutely weak for the man and would comply with his wishes in a nanosecond, but he really had to go to work today.

"whyyyy." mes's babyish tone makes carl's knees weak.

"because...." carl lowers his voice and leans into the place he was blowing air to minutes ago

"cnn student news."


End file.
